


Nicky's Offer

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, ass eating, drunk Nicky has feelings, that sober Joe cant handle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Nicky will offer things. Things that Joe desperately wants, things that are nearly impossible for him to turn down. The only problem is that Nicky only offers these things when he's drunk and Joe has no idea what that means.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 138





	Nicky's Offer

“Mm, the things I want to do to you Joe. I want to put my mouth on you- want to taste you- drop to my knees and-” 

“ _Nicky_.” Joe said it quietly but firmly. “Stop. Please.” Joe tried to catch Nicky’s eye as he said it, knowing that it usually helped remind him where they were. He wasn’t sure that the man would listen, often he didn’t. Nicky would keep talking, saying all the things he wanted to do to Joe- regardless of who else was around.

Thankfully, this time Nicky was willing to listen. He nodded, leaning against Joe in the back of the uber and didn’t speak again for the rest of the car ride. Joe was grateful, he’d dealt with enough arched judging eyebrows from uber drivers. 

“We’re back, come on.” Joe said as the car rolled to a stop. He put an arm under Nicky, hoisting him out of the car and up to the stairs of their apartment building. 

“Tesoro, thank you.” Nicky mumbled, leaning heavily against Joe. Moving slowly, they made their way to Nicky’s apartment, which was directly across from Joe’s. He both loved and hated having an apartment so close to Nicky. It meant he saw the man more but it also meant that he saw all the other men who exited Nicky’s apartment on weekend mornings. Each one felt like a new punch to the gut. 

The two had met years ago, in college. They’d shared a love of quiet library spots and a hatred for the food in the cafeteria. It had led to them going out to eat whenever their meager savings would allow and, once they could, cooking in their own apartments. They’d been friends for years and Joe had harbored feelings for Nicky for nearly as long. The man was beautiful, Joe had sketched those soulful eyes and full lips more times than he could count. He loved Nicky’s heart, his fierce love of his friends and how willing he was to stand up for them. If Joe was being honest, there wasn’t much about Nicky that Joe didn’t like. 

Which made moments like this even harder. As the door swung shut Nicky moved in, easily sliding into Joe’s personal space. 

“Joe please, we’re alone now. Let me-” Nicky’s eyes dropped to Joe’s crotch, making it obvious what he was thinking. 

“Nicky, you’re drunk.” He said it for both of them. It was a reminder that he needed when Nicky got like this. And Nicky often got like this. He would drink too much and hit on Joe, telling him about all the things he wished would happen. Always, Joe would refuse and then they’d have an awkward few days afterwards before things returned to normal. It was a routine, one that Joe hated but couldn’t seem to escape. 

He had thought many times about bringing it up, about asking Nicky why he only said those things when he was drunk. It wasn’t as if Nicky didn’t have other options- in clubs, people’s eyes clung to him, watching Nicky’s every move. But Nicky never went home with them. Yes, sometimes he would disappear into a bathroom or an alley, returning smelling of another man’s cologne, but he always left with Joe. Joe wasn’t sure if it was because he was a safe option or if there was something more. If only Nicky said those things sober, then Joe would know. But it had never happened and when Joe tried to bring it up he always choked on the words, unable to finish the question. 

Nicky took a stumbling step back, his mouth opened and ready to retort but Joe spoke first. “Can you get undressed?” He asked, steering them towards Nicky’s bedroom. 

“If I say no?” Nicky asked, wiggling his eyebrows and still attempting his drunken seduction.

“Then, noor, you’ll sleep in your clothes.” 

Nicky’s face darkened slightly. “You use that word but never tell me what it means. How do I know you aren’t insulting me?” 

Joe leaned in, letting himself cup Nicky’s cheek. “I would never. I’ll tell you what it means when you’re sober enough to remember.” It was his usual promise, one he’d made many times but never had to follow through with because Nicky never seemed to remember to ask. 

Nicky nodded, starting to unbutton his shirt. It took everything in Joe to turn away, to not watch as Nicky’s pale skin was slowly exposed. He’d wanted to touch the other man for years, longed to kiss him and hold him like he deserved. Nicky was stuck on a revolving door of men, none of them ever staying for more than a night. If Nicky had seemed happy Joe would have let it go but he didn’t. He constantly talked about wanting more, about wanting someone to take trips with and wake up next to. When Nicky said things like that Joe always wanted to scream that he was right there, he was available, but the only time that Nicky seemed to think of him as anything more than a friend was when he was drunk. It didn’t bode well for his chances.

“Stay with me?” Nicky offered, rolling over in bed and lifting the covers. “Keep me warm.” 

Joe wanted to accept. This was even more of a gray area- just sleeping together, nothing more, that felt almost okay. 

But almost wasn’t enough for Joe. “Not tonight.” He said, shaking his head. Nicky frowned but didn’t say anything more. His eyes were closed by the time Joe returned with a glass of water. 

“Sleep well ya amar.” Joe said quietly as he tucked Nicky in. If Nicky heard he didn’t give any indication. 

Joe left, going back to his apartment and sinking into his couch. It was moments like this that he wished he drank too, so maybe he wouldn’t remember everything in such stark detail. But that was one of the holdovers from his religious upbringing. 

Instead, he could remember the night in detail. How Nicky had looked in his tight black shirt, the first few buttons undone. How he’d dragged Joe onto the dance floor, placing Joe’s hands on his hips. How he’d moved against Joe, gyrating dangerously close to his crotch. The feeling of Nicky’s hips under his hands was seared into his memory. 

Joe groaned, letting his head fall back onto his pillow. Every time he swore this would be the last, that he would stop agreeing to go out with Nicky, knowing how much he hated it after. But still, every time Nicky asked he was powerless to resist. 

“Maybe it’s time to admit that I’m a masochist.” Joe muttered to himself. It took him a long time to fall asleep and the memories of Nicky’s offers made their way into his dreams. 

He woke up late the next morning, feeling the results of going out even if he hadn’t drank. He was sure Nicky felt even worse so he made a pot of coffee and eggs, using his foot to knock on the man’s door while balancing the food in his hands. 

After a minute the door opened to a half asleep Nicky. “My savior,” He said, moving aside to allow Joe in. “I’m not sure I’ll be very good company.”

“I’m used to it.” Joe joked, following Nicky to his couch. Nicky shot him a glare but didn’t say anything else, instead accepting the mug of coffee and inhaling deeply. 

“It always smells better when you make it.” Nicky said, holding the mug to warm his hands.

“I add cinnamon.” Joe replied, handing Nicky a plate of food. The two balanced the plates on their laps as they watched TV, sitting quietly and easily next to each other. Once they were done eating Nicky slid closer, tucking his feet under him while he leaned against Joe. 

“You take such good care of me.” Nicky muttered, his head on Joe’s shoulder. “I’m not sure I deserve you.” 

“You don’t.” Joe joked, earning another glare from Nicky. He chuckled. “You take care of me too. Remember when I was sick?” Nicky had made soup and brought it over, going so far as to feed him when Joe was too chilled to move.

Nicky hummed but Joe could tell he didn’t totally agree. “But I want to take care of you more.” 

Something in his tone made Joe glance down. Nicky was looking up at him, his big beautiful eyes locked on Joe. “Like I said last night.” Nicky added, his hand falling to Joe’s thigh, fingers trailing up, stopping dangerously close to his crotch. Joe couldn’t stop himself from letting out a small moan. His head fell back and Nicky’s lips were on his throat, ghosting over his adam’s apple. Joe found himself reacting, wanting to pull Nicky into his lap. 

Then he remembered that Nicky had always been in a specific state when he offered things like this. 

“Are you- you’re not still drunk are you?” Joe asked, pulling back to look at the other man. 

Nicky withdrew immediately, his eyebrows knitting together in annoyance. “Do I seem drunk?” He asked coldly. 

“No but-” Joe faltered. “You always have been before.” 

“And now I’m not.” Nicky insisted, shifting closer. 

Still, he hesitated. This still felt wrong. Like Nicky felt like he had to be paid back. Joe didn’t want him like that. Joe wanted Nicky freely or not at all. 

“I don’t think we should.” Joe said, hating himself for it.

Nicky stopped, swallowing. Then he nodded. “Fine. I think you should go then.” 

Joe wanted to argue, to explain, but it wasn’t in his nature. Wordlessly, he slid off the couch and went to the door. Joe decided that he would give Nicky time to cool off then they could talk, he could explain. 

Except that it didn’t work that way. Instead Nicky seemed to be avoiding Joe. They didn’t run into each other in the hallway and Nicky never opened the door when Joe knocked. This went on for almost two weeks. Joe wasn’t sure what to do. He tried to talk to his friends but all of them told him they were butting out, since they were friends with them both. 

Joe was debating camping outside Nicky’s door and making him talk to him when something finally happened. It was a Saturday night. Joe had been watching a movie when there was a knock on his door. He rose to his feet, opening the door and letting Nicky stumble in.

“Hi,” Joe said as Nicky grabbed the wall, holding himself up. 

“We need to talk.” Nicky said, looking up at him. “I need to talk to you.” 

Joe sighed. Nicky was drunk, that much was clear. “We can talk Nicky. Maybe tomorrow?” 

Nicky shook his head. “No, now.” 

“I don't think that's a very good idea.” He said, trying to be diplomatic. “Why don’t I bring you home?” He stepped in but Nicky pulled back, frowning at him. Joe was about to try again when Nicky spoke. 

“Why don’t you want me?” Nicky asked. “Or- why won’t you take me? I know you want me. I’ve felt it when we’re dancing around each other for years.” Nicky’s expression was pained, hurt. “But when I offer you always say no.” His mouth twisted into a frown. 

Joe’s mouth fell open. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to have this conversation now, like this. 

“Don’t you like me?” Nicky asked, stepping in and draping an arm over Joe’s shoulder. “I want you Joe.” His lips came up to Joe’s ear, whispering in it. “I can’t stop thinking about you when I’m in my bed, alone. Do you want to see what I do?” In a fluid motion he reached over his head and pulled his shirt off, exposing his pale chest. His hands were on his zipper when Joe put his hand over Nicky’s. 

“Nicky.” Joe’s voice was strained. Even as he struggled not to react his body was. “We can’t.” 

“Sure we can.” Nicky’s hand slid down his chest. “I’ll be gone before you wake up. Promise.” 

That helped clear his head. Joe stepped out of Nicky’s grip, shaking his head. “We can’t. Not like this.”

Nicky frowned, reaching for him again but Joe stayed away. “You need to sleep.” He insisted. “We can talk in the morning.” 

“I’m not going back to my bed.” Nicky replied stubbornly. 

“Fine.” Joe led Nicky to his room. “Sleep here.” Whatever helped the man sleep this off. 

“Stay with me.” Nicky said, falling into the bed. Joe couldn’t get over how right he looked there, how perfectly he fit there. “Unless you hate me that much.” Nicky added, somehow looking younger. The small resistance Joe had left crumbled away. 

“I could never hate you.” Joe replied, crawling into bed, careful not to touch Nicky. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

Nicky may have agreed. His response was lost as he buried his head in Joe’s shoulder, already half asleep. 

When Joe woke up the next morning he was grateful that Nicky was still there, curled on the other side of the bed, fast asleep. Joe rose as quietly as he could, making them both coffee before returning to the room. Nicky was awake by then, sitting up and looking for his shirt.

“Here,” Joe tossed it to him. “You left it in my entryway.”

Nicky mumbled something in Italian as he pulled on the shirt. Then he rubbed his face, not looking at Joe. “I’ll leave, I’m sure you don’t want me here.” He stood and tried to move past Joe but Joe blocked the doorway, shaking his head. 

“On the contrary, I think we desperately need to talk. Maybe not in here though.” He waited for Nicky to nod before moving. They moved to his couch, Nicky curled up on one side, holding onto the coffee cup like it was a life preserver. 

“Why did you come over last night?” Joe asked after a minute of silence. 

Nicky pursed his lips. “You know why. Don’t make me say it.” 

“Please?” Joe needed to hear it, to have confirmation from a sober Nicky. 

Nicky glanced at him, chewing on his bottom lip. “Because I like you. I want you Joe, even if it’s clear you don’t feel the same.”

Joe couldn’t stop the surprised chuckle that escaped him. Nicky looked at him, eyes hurt. “You don’t need to laugh at me. I’m well aware how pitiful I am.” 

“Nicolo, it is not that.” Joe moved in, prying Nicky’s hand off the mug and holding it. “If you are pitiful then I am that times ten. I’ve wanted you for years, since college.”

Nicky’s eyes widened in surprise then narrowed. “You don’t need to lie to make me feel better.” He said, pulling his hand back. 

“I’m not! Nicky, I dream of you. Of your lips, your hands, I dream of having you under me, muttering phrases I don’t understand as I bring you to release.”

Nicky swallowed, still wary. “Then why do you always reject me? I’ve come onto you countless times.”

“You’ve always been drunk. I thought- I didn’t want you to only want me because of the liquor. I didn’t want a sober Nicky to regret a drunk Nicky’s actions. I couldn’t have handled that.” 

“Sober Nicky isn’t as brave but trust me, the two wanted the same things.” Nicky ran his thumb over the mug. “I thought you didn’t want me. That was why you kept rejecting me.”

Joe moved closer. “The opposite. I always want you but only if you can give yourself freely.”

Nicky nodded slowly then asked, “Like now?” 

Joe wished he could say he didn’t hesitate but it wasn’t in his nature. He looked Nicky over, checking for any sign of hesitation or lie. But he didn’t see any. All he found was Nicky staring at him with beautiful, hopeful eyes. 

So Joe nodded, lifting a hand to cup Nicky’s cheek. “Like now.” 

He wasn’t sure who moved first but then they were finally, actually, kissing. Nicky’s lips were better than he’d imagined, soft and full against his. Joe was happy with this but didn’t complain when Nicky moved to straddle him, his legs caging Joe in. 

“I’ve waited so long.” He said, ducking his head to nip Joe’s lip. “Don’t make me wait any longer.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Joe raised his hands to Nicky’s hips, sliding them under his shirt and touching the skin there. Nicky’s eyes fluttered as he dropped his head, trailing kisses along Joe’s neck and under his beard. 

“More.” Nicky whispered, grinding down on Joe. 

In a fluid motion he pulled Nicky’s shirt off, giving him full access to Nicky’s chest. Joe started pressing kisses into his skin until he reached a nipple. Nicky moaned as Joe took it in his mouth, swirling the nub with his tongue. 

“Joe, so good, my god.” Nicky was writhing in his lap, alternating between grinding down and arching into Joe’s mouth. “More, more.” 

Joe chuckled, pulling back just enough to look up at Nicky. “You’ll need to get off my lap then, noor.”

Nicky smiled, sliding down off Joe’s lap and to the floor. He ended between Joe’s legs, grinning up at him as he ran his hands over Joe’s thighs. “I’d like to make good on that promise.”

“Oh?” Joe couldn’t help it, seeing Nicky there, between his legs, made his cock jump to attention. Nicky noticed, bending down to run his nose along the bulge. 

“Mhm.” Nicky looked back up at him. “Is that okay?”

“Yes, yes please.” Joe shifted his hips so Nicky could pull his pants and underwear off, gasping as his erection was freed. Nicky wasted no time in taking Joe into his hand, running his palm over the sensitive head. 

“You will kill me with this teasing.” Joe muttered, thrusting into Nicky’s hand. 

“I won’t, I have plans for you.” Nicky replied, leaning down to lick a stripe down Joe’s erection. He moaned, his hands clutching the couch cushion. Nicky noticed and moved them to Joe’s hair, giving him something much better to hold onto. 

“Ya amar, please.” Joe said when Nicky started to nose at Joe’s pubic hair, neatly avoiding his erection. Nicky took one of his balls in his mouth, sucking gently on it and Joe let out a string of curses. He was so hard it hurt. Pre-cum spilled out and Nicky took the opportunity to thumb at it, rubbing it over Joe’s slit. Finally he lifted his mouth and, with one final grin up at Joe, sank down onto his erection. Joe stared as he disappeared into Nicky’s mouth, watching as Nicky swallowed nearly all of him. What he couldn’t he take in his mouth he wrapped his hand around. Joe moaned as Nicky started to slowly bob his head, his tongue wrapping around Joe and sucking gently. Joe gripped Nicky’s hair harder, trying not to buck into his warm mouth. 

After a few minutes Nicky started to move faster, letting out a low moan as he took more of Joe. Joe’s thumb swiped Nicky’s mouth, gathering the drool that had escaped there before pushing his thumb into Nicky’s mouth. 

“Shit, Nicky you look so good like this.” Joe said. Nicky’s eyes flicked up to him as he sank lower, his nose hitting Joe’s stomach before pulling off nearly entirely and swirling his tongue on the head. Joe felt a familiar tug in his stomach and tried to warn Nicky. 

“I’m close. Nicky I’m-” Nicky’s only response was to sink down, his hand playing with Joe’s balls as he deepthroated him. 

That was all it took. Joe came, his vision going white for a second until he came down. He looked down to see Nicky pulling off and licking his lips.

“That was even better than I imagined.” Nicky said, his voice hoarse. 

Joe didn’t hesitate. He tackled Nicky to the ground, kissing him senseless and moaning as he tasted himself on Nicky. 

“Please, I want to taste you.” Joe said, nuzzling against Nicky’s chin. 

“Of course.” Nicky’s hands went to his zipper and he pulled off his pants and boxers. “All yours.” He said, his eyes flicking up to Joe but Joe shook his head. 

“Flip over.” Joe said, sitting back. 

Nicky’s eyes widened but he nodded, flipping over and giving Joe a perfect view. He grabbed Nicky’s ass with both hands, kneading it. “I’ve ruined so many towels thinking about this ass.” Joe said, pressing a thumb to Nicky’s hole. Nicky moaned, muttering something in Italian. 

“amore mio, please.” Nicky said.

Joe leaned down, his hands spreading Nicky’s cheeks. “You’re lucky I’m less of a tease than you.” He said, letting his breath hit Nicky. 

“Yes, you’re a saint. Clearly.”

Joe chuckled, kissing the dimples in Nicky’s lower back before licking a stripe from his hole to his perineum. Nicky shuddered under him. Joe smiled to himself, he was going to enjoy this.

He pressed a kiss to Nicky’s hole then started lapping at him. Nicky wiggled under Joe, his hips pressing against the floor, seeking friction. Joe took this as a good sign and continued, trying to draw new noises from Nicky as his tongue and lips moved. Soon Nicky was relaxed enough that Joe could push his tongue in slightly, making Nicky gasp and let out a string of swear words. He’d been muttering things into his arm since Joe started and he was growing louder. 

“Joe, Joe si, si! Please touch me. I’m so close. I-” Joe snaked a hand under Nicky’s hip, stroking as best he could. Nicky’s hips were moving and. Joe could feel how close he was.

He pressed another kiss to his hole then whispered, just loud enough for Nicky to hear. “Come for me Nicky. I want to hear you.”

Nicky called out his name once more before coming with a shout, his body tensing then relaxing as he sunk into the floor. 

“Noor, you are amazing.” Joe said, pressing kisses up Nicky’s back and to his neck before lying next to him. 

Nicky flipped over, giving Joe a tired smile. “Someday you need to tell me what those things mean.”

Joe nodded, kissing his cheek. “Someday.” His eyes raked over Nicky’s body, letting himself soak in the hard lines and perfect curves. 

“Give me twenty minutes.” Nicky said, nuzzling his neck. “Then I need you to fuck me.”

Joe moaned. “Only twenty? I may need more time.” 

“I can help convince you.” Nicky promised. “I have many other fantasies to tell you about.”

“I want to hear about every single one of them.” He said, pressing a kiss to Nicky’s neck. He couldn’t believe he had all this, all thanks to Nicky’s drunken perseverance. 


End file.
